Twas The Knight Before Christmas
by elizabeth567
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the casts of So Random an Mackenzie Falls end up in Ohio instead of Wisconsin will Chad Dylan Copper come to the rescue and be Sonny's knight in shining armor?
1. Airport

CPOV

_Twas the night before Christmas and all over the town stars arose and some were let down. Chad Dylan Copper thought he might care, about a funny girl with shiny brown hair._

The airport seemed crowded, like usual. We had just arrived. The sun seemed bright and it really wasn't that cold out. I looked at the cars that were just coming in and spotted Sonny and the rest of the randoms get out of a car. I mean sure I, Chad Dylan Copper, loves to go on vacations, but I could do without the randoms. Sonny smiled when she spotted me and I couldn't help, but smile back. "Hey Chad!" she called over the sound of the cars passing by. She walked up to me. "Aren't you just so excited? I mean we get to go skiing in Wisconsin!" I knew Sonny was excited about going back to where she lived before. I was excited myself, but I didn't really want her to know.

"Yeah, I guess it will be fun," I said shoveling my hands into my pockets.

"Awh, come on Chad. Get into the Christmas spirit." She looked at me with disappointed eyes.

"Chad Dylan Copper doesn't get into the Christmas spirit." She didn't look like she believed me. Truth is, I do get into the Christmas spirit. I just was kind of-homesick. I know shocking, Chad Dylan Copper homesick. I missed how my mom would back cookies and my family would decorate the tree.

"Chad, you ok?" Sonny said looking concerned. I realized I had been day dreaming.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine.

"You sure, you looked kind of-" She was cut of by Nico.

"I found Sonny! She's with Chip drama pants!" Nico yelled as he ran up to us. "Marshal said our planes leaving soon." He talked mostly to Sonny.

"Ok," Sonny said walking away. She turned around to see me standing there.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"I have to get my suitcases," I said. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Ok, I have to find someone to get my suitcases for me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!" By this time Nico was getting annoyed and started pulling Sonny along.

"So are we good?"

"Oh, were so good."

* * *

SPOV

We got our tickets and walked up to baggage check in. Tawni rolled by with two pink suitcases. "Wow Tawni, you packed light," I said and I meant it. I expected her to have to bring a pickup truck to carry all of her baggages.

"Oh, this isn't all of it," Tawni said looking behind her. I saw Nico and Grady both carrying two overstuffed bags each. I laughed. They set them down for a moment and both leaned up against a wall out of breath. "Oh, come on you to!" Tawni picked up one of the bags effortlessly. Nico and Grady stood there with their mouths open. "Lifting shopping bags help with upper arm strength." Chad walked by rolling one suitcase.

"Not enough room to pack your 360 mirror?" I asked.

"Well I packed more than you," he said looking at my bag.

"I have some things in Wisconsin."

He opened his mouth about to speak when someone called out "Oh my gosh, it's Chad Dylan Copper!" Girls suddenly swarmed him.

"I love you," one girl said.

"I always have time for my fans," Chad said smirking at me. One girl turned around and looked at me and her eyes grew wide.

"That's Sonny Munroe!" the girl yelled. I smiled back at Chad as half of the girls came over to me. _This was going to be a fun day._


	2. Questions

CPOV

_All the teens fell asleep as they flew through the air and all Chad could dream about was the girl with shiny brown hair. He didn't know what questions to ask as he fell asleep with his complimentary sleep mask._

_The air outside was cold and all I was wearing was my suit. I saw Sonny come up the hill and I smiled. She was carrying ski equipment and looked as cute as ever. We skied down the hill together. Then all of a sudden I felt something cold splattered on my face. At first I thought it was snow but then I opened my eyes-_What is going on. I ripped of my mask and looked around to see Nico and Grady laughing their heads off. I wiped of my face. "Whipped cream, how original," I mumbled wiping the rest of the whipped cream off.

"I can't believe you fell for that," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see Sonny and Tawni laughing in the seats behind us. "Wait you missed a spot." Sonny wiped off some whipped cream that was on my nose and ate it._ Does she like me? Was she flirting? Do I like her?_ Questions flew through my head. She smiled and then went to talk back to Tawni. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes._ What should I do?_

SPOV

"Oh my gosh, I bought the cutest outfits for the trip and I got matching shoes and…" Tawni rambled on and on. I wasn't really listening. All I could think about was the look that Chad gave me. He looked so confused and so put together at the same time. His eyes glistened even when whipped cream covered them. "There so cool and-Sonny are you even listening?"

"Huh, what?" I asked.

"What are you thinking about?" Tawni asked.

"Oh you know how awesome this ski trip is going to be." I looked over at Chad whose eyes where closed again. _What is wrong with me? How could I feel so strongly about him? He's Chad Dylan Copper, the enemy, the jerk, the heartthrob, the snob, the guy that is cute, the guy that can make my day, the- What am I thinking!_

"Earth to Sonny!" Tawni said shaking me. "What's up with you lately, you always seem so spaced out?"

"I'll tell you when I find out for myself."

She looked confused and then said "Anyway, I have a purse that matches the shoes, that matches the belt that matches the…" A voice boomed over the intercom.

"I'm sorry all passengers, but we are making a unplanned landing in Ohio. Flight attendants please prepare for landing," the captain said. Oh great.


	3. Dark

SPOV

_The plane landed on the runway. Little did they know this might only be a one way trip-for the time being? The ice was thick and the snow was deep, but as they went of the plane, no one said a peep, except for Chad._

"Well this is just _great_!" Chad yelled as they entered the place where we were waiting for the next flight.

"Ok, well this isn't what I expected, but I bet this could still be a great Christmas," I said. Chad raised his eyebrows at me.

"Do you Sonny, do you really?" I glared at him and we both sat down in plastic chairs and crossed our arms.

"I hear we have some stars with us today!" yelled at over happy woman. She gasped when she saw Chad. "Your-your-your really Chad Dylan Copper!" she squealed. Oh boy.

"Yeah and who is this beautiful woman I get the honor to meet?" he said and smiled.

"Way to turn on the charm," I mumbled. Chad looked at me still smiling.

"Did, you say something, Sonny?" he asked. The woman seemed to notice my presence.

"Well don't I feel silly. I'm Cindy Smith, owner of this airport," the woman said to both of us.

"Nice to meet you," Chad and I said at the exact same time. We glared at each other and then smiled. She looked at us confused.

"You're Sonny Munroe from so random, right?" Cindy asked.

"Yes," I said. I looked at Chad and smirked.

"Was I interrupting something?" Cindy asked.

"Nope, it's nothing,' I said.

"Not even close to nothing," Chad said. We glared at each other again.

"Okay…how would you guys like something to eat?" she asked clapping her hands together.

"No thanks I'm not really-" I started to say.

"Oh, come on dear. You must be starving," she said pulling Chad and me along.

"Well this is great," I whispered to Chad.

"What did you say Sonny? That you're _really _hungry?" he asked smiling.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

"Love you too," he said. _Stupid Chad._

CPOV

We walked into the restaurant. It didn't look that bad, considering it was at an airport. "This is a nice place," I said as Cindy led us over to a booth.

"Um, where are the rest of my friends?" Sonny asked. I was just getting used to not having the randoms around.

"Hm, let me go check. Order anything you want, it's on me," Cindy said. I remembered when Sonny and I went on a fake date. I looked around the menu to see Sonny looking at me.

"What?" I asked. She blushed.

"Nothing, just remembering the fake date," she said looking down at her menu. I chuckled. Cindy showed up out of breath and with a worried expression on her face.

"Um, well. I'm sorry to say but your friends… are on their way to Wisconsin," Cindy said.

"What!" Sonny and I yelled at the same time.

"I am so sorry," Cindy said.

"When can we leave?" I asked.

"Well, just after they left a huge blizzard blew in and I'm sorry to say, but the soonest you can leave is tomorrow morning." I looked at Sonny and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." Then the lights started to flicker and then everything was dark.


	4. Cold

**Sorry it took me, so long to update. =]**

* * *

CPOV

_There was darkness around that hung in that air as everyone seemed to be in despair. He knew that this was no game as he called out the shiny brown haired girl's name._

"Sonny!" I yelled into the darkness. I heard someone whimper in front of me. I put my hands out in front of me and they landing on something soft.

"Chad?" I heard Sonny ask.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please get you hands of my face?" I removed my hands from her face. I blushed and was glad she couldn't see it. A person laughed nervously besides me.

"It's ok you to, just stay put. I'll go find a flash light," Cindy said. I could hear her footsteps walking off. I heard a yelp.

"You ok?" Sonny and I yelled to her at the same time.

"Yeah, just tripped over a suitcase." I looked over at were Sonny was sitting. I could barely make out her glaring at me.

"Well this is great," she mumbled.

"Wait, you think this is my fault?" I asked.

"Well, you the one that told her I was hungry." I sighed.

"Sonny, I don't really think we should argue under these circumstances."

"Okay." It was quiet for a moment before I heard teeth chattering.

"Your cold?" I smirked.

"Psh, no." The teeth chattering got louder.

"Sonny, admit it. Your cold."

"No I'm not!" I sighed again, got up and felt my way around the table. I sat down next to Sonny and put my arm around her.

"Better?"

"Perfect." I sensed sarcasm in her voice, but I could still be her smile shine through the dark. She rested her head on my shoulder and we waited for Cindy to come back. We heard footsteps threw the dark and a light flashed towards us. I saw Cindy with a smile on her face walking towards us. When she saw me sitting by Sonny, her smile faded.

"Well, I found a flashlight," she said staring at us. I could now see Sonny's face and her eyes were closed. I smiled.

"Tired?" I asked. She moved around a little and then opened her eyes.

"Nope," she said. She yawned and I shook my head, but kept my smile on my face.

"This is why you should have slept on the plane." She said nothing and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

"You could go sleep over there," Cindy said pointing to the place where our plane came in.

"I would rather sleep here than on the ground or on plastic chairs, no offence," I said. She smiled.

"None taken. Goodnight." She walked away.

"Night!" I yelled after her, but quickly regretted it when I saw Sonny stir awake. "Sorry, go back to sleep." She smiled and then drifted off. I smiled and closed my eyes.


End file.
